Fifty Shades of Cyber Monday
by amgomer
Summary: A one-chapter short story about Ana & Christian beginning their own Cyber Monday erotic tradition.


**_Author's Note: This is just something I thought of a few hours ago with Christian and Ana formulating their own Cyber Monday tradition. This is a one chapter short story._**

**_The pinterest page is up and ready at /xwingana/fifty-shades-of-cyber-monday/_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fifty Shades of Cyber Monday<strong>

After a long, four-day holiday weekend of gorging ourselves on turkey with all the trimmings, spending time with my family and then a trip to Montesano for a few days to see Ray, it's good to be back in the office at Grey House. I have to admit, I'm a creature of habit, so not having full control of my schedule the past four days has left me out of sorts, to put it politely. It doesn't help that Anastasia spent three of the four days with severe morning sickness and opted to stay home from work today as the medication Dr. Greene gave her for nausea was finally working. I should have stayed at Escala with her but the reality is I needed some structure and we both knew it. If I'd checked my calendar earlier, I would have realized my day was completely open, which was abnormal so I could have taken Charlie Tango or the glider for a spin to sooth my frayed nerves.

I hit the button to power up my computer before heading into the kitchen for coffee. Normally Andrea would automatically have my coffee ready when I came in, but she's off today traveling back from the east coast. That leaves me with Olivia, my intern, who hasn't made my coffee right in a year.

When I return, I begin checking and responding to emails regarding the acquisition of a vineyard in Washington – the first foray into a winery. This is my pet project or should I say our pet project as Ros enjoys wine as much as I do, so it was only natural we decided to each invest fifty percent of our personal funds to form _Bailey-Grey Wines_.

Once I finish the winery emails, I move on to GEH business and continue for an hour with quick responses until I find my in box empty. I head to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. When I return, I find a solitary email from Anastasia. I can't help but smile at the mere sight of her name Anastasia Grey. With a click, I open the email.

* * *

><p>To: Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey<p>

From: Mrs. Anastasia Grey

Date: Monday, November 28th, 2011 9:45 a.m.

Subject: Contract Violation

My dearest Mr. Grey,

This correspondence is to inform you of your blatant violation of our marital contract. During our marital vows, you promised to love, honor, cherish, and provide emotional support. How is it that you have denied me, your most beloved and kinkified wife, the emotional fulfillment brought about by Black Friday shopping? Which I might remind you is the only day of the year I enjoy shopping as it's bargains, action, adventure and a show all in one. I suffered this denial in silence, granted it was because I was otherwise orally occupied, but still I mourn the loss of my Black Friday tradition.

What's the punishment for your contract violation, you ask? Simple. I have taken the liberty of using your Amex Black Card to purchase suitable gear in a pre-Cyber Monday sale a few days ago in hopes to begin our own Cyber Monday tradition as cyber shopping doesn't bring the same joy as watching the gladiator-like events at Target on Black Friday. For this reason, your punishment, if you decide to accept it, is to assist me in formulating our own definition of Cyber Monday from standard shopping to all things kinky-fuckery. Call it a Grey day of creative debauchery.

Over the course of the day today, packages will be delivered to you. I have arranged for your calendar to be clear today for the festivities.

Yours in naughty thoughts and hopefully equally naughty actions,

_Anastasia Grey_

* * *

><p>Holy shit! My little minx is out to play. I can't help but smile as my phone vibrates as I received an email. I open it and there it's a picture of my Ana wearing a revealing leather bandage dress in black with the message <em>'Are your ready to play Mr. Grey?'<em>

_'Yes I am Mrs. Grey, fuck yes I am,' _I reply. There's no taking the grin off my face now.

Is it wrong that all I want to do is sit here, stare at the picture and wait for the first package? Screw focusing on work. This is a new side to my Anastasia and I love it. Ana has mercy on my soul and there is a knock on my door. Taylor enters carrying a small gift-wrapped silver package and hands it to me. I can't help but shake it but it makes no sound.

Once Taylor leaves I hurry to unwrap it, finding another smaller wrapped box inside with a handwritten note that merely says, _'some things are meant to be unwrapped slowly, like my dress'_.

Fuck, she's killing me.

Slowly I unwrap the smaller package to find a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs. The fur is so soft and of the highest quality, she must have spent a fortune on these. I can't help but rub the soft fur against my cheek, when my phone vibrates with a text message:

**_Anastasia:_**_ Do you approve Mr. Grey? They match my dress._

I dial her cell phone but she doesn't answer, but a moment later, my phone vibrates with another text message.

**_Anastasia:_**_ Cyber Monday my love. All communication must be of the cyber variety when we aren't in the same room._

**_Christian: _**_You're killing me here Mrs. Grey._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I certainly hope not because right now all I can think about is wearing those cuffs, and what's left of my little kinky dress once you are here, as I kneel before you to do whatever you want Mr. Grey. You have to be alive and responsive for that._

**_Christian:_**_ Oh Mrs. Grey, you will pay dearly for your naughtiness today._

**_Anastasia:_**_ That's the idea sir. wink_

I can't help but groan in frustration. Thankfully, my erection is hidden by my desk, as Olivia knocks and enters my office with a tall glass in hand, informing me that Mrs. Grey sent this over. As Olivia leaves, my phone vibrates yet again. As I take my first sip of the chocolate drink, I read her latest text and nearly choke.

**_Anastasia:_**_ Drink up Mr. Grey. You're going to need all the energy you can get. Banana Nutella high protein smoothie is a perfect nutritional preparation for your evening. We wouldn't want any muscles cramping mid-thrust, now would we?_

**_Christian: _**_Oh, Anastasia, I can feel my palm beginning to twitch._

**_Anastasia: _**_Promises, promises Mr. Grey. The thought of your twitchy palm is making me wiggle in my seat and it my present state of dress that would be inappropriate._

When the phone vibrates again, she sends me a link to the Urban Dictionary definition of "Commando", which simply reads:

_v.) To not wear underwear. The origins for this are either "out in the open" or "ready for action". _

**_Anastasia:_**_ Now get back to work Mr. Grey and behave because tonight is reserved for misbehavior among other things._

**_Christian:_**_ Any chance of beginning our evening say now?_

**_Anastasia:_**_ Unfortunately it's not possible Mr. Grey. Arrangements have already been made and a timeline in place._

By noon, I've met with Ros to discuss the winery, more to keep myself busy while I wait the next delivery. I can't escape the feeling that my number two had a role to play in Ana's little adventure because she gets up to leave the moment my lunch is delivered by Taylor with a shit eating grin on her face. As they leave, I slowly begin to unwrap my lunch – homemade macaroni and cheese, a Caesar salad, and prosciutto rolled around slices of melon.

As I pull the cloth napkin out of the lunch box, an envelope falls out from between the folds. The ivory envelope smells of Ana's perfume and is sealed with her lip marks in her favorite soft pink lipstick. I can't resist sniffing the envelope before opening it. It contains a single piece of paper, which indicates three distinct gift certificates:

- the first for total oral gratification

- the second for total control with toys of my choosing

- and the third for kinky-fuckery rough and ready Sir

The anticipation is getting to me. More than anything, I want to make love to my wife now. Cyber Monday my ass!

**_Christian:_**_ Oh Mrs. Grey, your naughtiness knows no bounds._

**_Anastasia:_**_ Bound sounds good right about now Mr. Grey. Too bad you are working._

**_Christian:_**_ I could come home early._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I'm not at home Mr. Grey. Technically, I'm not in Seattle._

**_Christian:_**_ Where are you? Are you safe?_

**_Anastasia:_**_ Getting ready for my dear husband someplace special Mr. Grey._

A second later my phone vibrates and I see a photo. There is my girl, in a green dress, sitting on a bed as she pulls up her black, thigh-high stockings. I can't help but groan because all I want is to rip that dress off her and pull those stockings down with my teeth.

**_Christian:_**_ You look beautiful._

**_Anastasia:_**_ Oh Mr. Grey, the naughty things I'm going to do to you in a few hours._

**_Christian:_**_ How few?_

**_Anastasia:_**_ You're scheduled to leave Grey House at two and stop at Escala for the toys of your choosing. I left an empty bag in the playroom for your selections. Make sure you bring the deliveries from your office. After that, Charlie Tango will be waiting on the roof at 2:30 with your instructions. We'll be texting again at one o'clock Mr. Grey, until then, have naughty thoughts. I know I will._

I can't resist calling Taylor to make sure Ana is safe where ever she is. He assures me everything has been checked out. Sawyer and Reynolds aren't far from her if a situation arises.

At one o'clock on the dot Taylor leaves a package on my desk. I just stare at him, hoping to intimidate him into giving me a clue, but nothing. Ana must have bribed the entire security team with food because when I called Sawyer and Reynolds they were tight-lipped. I couldn't even trace their cell phones. Hell, even Barney won't help me. Damn my smart wife. She thought of everything.

I open the box and smile at the contents before reading her handwritten note. _'Art class tonight Mr. Grey. I am your canvas. I look forward to your brush strokes.'_ Inside the box was a _Lovers Paintbox_ filled with edible body paint. My baby's been doing some research.

**_Christian:_**_ I'm game for painting if I can clean the canvas afterward with my tongue._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I wouldn't have it any other way. Right now all I want to do is kiss my way down your neck, followed by your chest as my hands caress that delicious backside of yours._

**_Christian:_**_ Oh Mrs. Grey, so naughty._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I want to feel your hands in my hair as I move lower and ever so slowly kiss, lick, suck, and lightly nibble at my second favorite part of you behind your heart. Just thinking about it, I can almost feel your hands in my hair guiding me and controlling me._

**_Christian:_**_ Oh Ana._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I want to feel every millimeter of your pleasure, every twitch, every thrust, every ounce of you in me. The anticipation is overwhelming._

**_Christian:_**_ I think Cyber Monday is quickly going to become my favorite tradition. Screw shopping._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I can think of better things you can screw Mr. Grey, and screw them repeatedly._

**_Christian:_**_ Topping from the bottom Mrs. Grey is a spankable offense._

**_Anastasia:_**_ A girl can dream Grey, a girl can dream. Besides, I only control the timetable, once you're here, I'm all yours – ready, willing, able, and oh so ready. Soon Mr. Grey, very soon._

By two pm, I'm pacing my office when my phone vibrates and a picture of a can of Reddi-Whip is there with a note from Ana wondering what she could use this on, hmm.

**_Christian:_**_ Perhaps we can use it on ice cream Mrs. Grey._

**_Anastasia:_**_ I prefer to use it on something warm and hard, as opposed to cold and soft Mr. Grey. Taylor is waiting for you in the lobby. I can't wait to feel, caress, and taste you._

By the time I arrive at Escala it's two-fifteen and I feel like I'm going insane. I head into the red room, grab the bag and after spending practically all day deciding what to take, I grab restraints, a flogger, Ana's favorite metal balls, a vibrator or three, plugs, lube, and assorted clamps. As I put the first item into the empty bag, I notice my grey tie, Ana's favorite and I can't help but smile.

I head to the helipad on the roof to be greeted by Joe, who informs me that he'll see me on Thursday evening when I return to Escala.

"Thursday evening?" I ask as Joe hands me my flight path and a map.

"Mrs. Grey cleared your schedule until Friday morning. I'm just following her instructions Mr. Grey," he states before pointing at the cabin on the map in my hand and the helicopter landing pad not too far behind it. "All the coordinates are programmed into Charlie Tango. Enjoy your vacation Mr. Grey."

Based on the flight path it's an hour journey to the cabin. Flying is normally relaxing but I can't help but wish the trip would go quicker. Once I'm outside the city and the terrain is growing more rural, I notice the GPS indicating I'm getting closer to the programmed coordinates. Finally, I see a small, intimate cabin by a stream and behind it a landing pad for Charlie Tango. I gently set the helicopter down and complete the post-flight checklist and power down.

I grab my bag and make my way to the back door of the cabin. It's rustic, yet modern and well maintained. Over the back door is a hand-carved wooden sign indicating, _C & A Homestead_. Fuck me, my wife bought the cabin and it dawns on me that she must have been planning this for months, not days.

The back door opens to the kitchen. On the center island sits a large chocolate half-sheet cake with Ana's handwriting on it in colorful blue lettering that matches her eyes. The inscription makes me smile.

**_Happy Cyber Monday Mr. Grey_**

**_and welcome home!_**

**_A place where new traditions begin,_**

**_Inhibitions disappear_**

**_in our own erotic bubble._**

To my amusement, by the door leading from the kitchen to the dining room, is a single blown up condom with an arrow drawn on it in black marker indicating the direction I should venture. Only my Anastasia would think of marking a path with helium filled condoms. I can't help but grin as every other balloon if anchored with an article of clothing she was wearing in the picture of her getting ready – one sandal, followed by the next, one black stocking, followed by another as I followed the path. My heart nearly stopped when I found her lace panties floating in mid-air from yet another condom, followed by her bra.

The path leads me to a door, which I presume is the master bedroom. On the floor at my feet is the green dress in a pile. The sign on the door in Anastasia's scroll simply states:

**_Mrs. Grey Will See You Now_**

When I open the door, the sight of her naked, hair braided, on her knees, head bowed, with her hands resting on her thighs leaves me breathless. By Friday she was going to be lucky if she could walk.

I know Cyber Monday is going to be my favorite Grey tradition!


End file.
